Protetora
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "Ao ouvir a afirmação da amiga, Hinata voltou a rir e apertou o abraço. Demorou um pouco para que a pequenina percebesse, mas Ino era todo o calor que procurava na gélida Frankfurt. Ainda que elas tivessem apenas seis anos, a Hyuuga sabia que o sentimento que tinham era inabalável e que apenas cresceria com o tempo..."InoHina. Um mês de #AllHina do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR.


**N/A –** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

 _ **Protetora (Wonderwall)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Talvez os acontecimentos desta história não sejam conexos ou contados de forma cronológica. Eles apenas aconteceram dessa forma, sem que percebessem o efetivo momento onde duas vidas se tornaram uma.

As duas se conheceram ainda na infância. Hinata Hyuuga havia sido transferida para o Colégio Interno Católico da filial do _Japão_ para a filial da _Alemanha_ em **15 de Fevereiro de 1996**.

A garotinha tinha apenas seis anos quando chegou ao internato em um dos invernos mais rigorosos da gélida _Frankfurt_. Mesmo assim, a pequenina acreditou que o calor humano iria aplacar os ventos frios e cortantes da cidade. Entretanto, as colegas de classe não foram tão solicitas quanto às antigas. Hinata sentiu o baque de ser excluída por ser estrangeira e destoar tanto do padrão alemão.

Crianças são criaturas misteriosas, elas podem, ao mesmo tempo, serem boas e ruins. A crueldade anda tão alinhada ao carinho que chega a ser contraditório. Nesse primeiro contato, a pequena Hyuuga percebeu cedo que nem todos sãos efetivamente bons.

Em meio aos cochichos e fofocas, Hinata apenas se isolou. Jamais desejou ser o centro das atenções, queria apenas viver sua vidinha de forma calma e suave, sem maiores transtornos.

Duas semanas depois do início das aulas, o pequeno ponto moreno em meio a tantas cabeças loiras viu a figura inabalável da loirinha adentrar a sala. Descobriu, no início da aula, que aquela era Ino Yamanaka a representante de sala; soube também que ela tinha ficado tanto tempo ausente por ter contraído catapora, doença contagiosa que demandava cuidado.

Os olhos da menina eram de um azul tão claro que, quando Hinata focou suas pérolas neles, acreditou que estava, na verdade, voando pelo céu. Jurava que a cabeleira já cheia da Yamanka eram nuvens distribuídas pelo céu mais lindo que havia visto na vida. Sentiu as bochechas corarem e abaixou o olhar ao perceber que a loirinha permanecia olhando para si.

Ino já conhecia todas as meninas da sala e, por isso, toda sua atenção se focou na figura da nova aula. Os cabelos curtos cor índigo lembravam-na o oceano pacífico de tão escuros que eram. As pérolas da menininha contrastavam lindamente com a pele branca como a neve. Depois que a outra abaixou o olhar, pela primeira vez na vida, Ino corou. Havia tanta beleza na figura da nova aula que a loirinha não conseguia enumerar.

Com o passar da primeira semana de seu retorno, descobriu ao observar a aluna nova e depois de conversar com os professores que as outras meninas começaram a isolá-la. Ino ficou completamente irritada com o comportamento das colegas. Esperava mais empatia e compaixão delas, ainda mais por receberem ensinamentos de amar ao próximo independentemente de como ou quem quer que ele fosse.

Custou muito conseguir se aproximar de Hinata, porém, a loirinha não desistia fácil e logo se tornaram grandes amigas. As meninas dormiam a semana toda no internato e passavam os finais de semana com a família. Tornaram-se a dupla dinâmica do colégio, aprontando todas sempre. Ino era a cabeça das ideias mirabolantes, enquanto Hinata a apoiava fielmente, mesmo que isso lhe trouxesse mais inúmeros problemas.

" _Today is gonna be the Day (_ _ **Hoje será o dia**_ _)  
That they're gonna throw it back to you (_ _ **Em que eles vão jogar tudo de volta em você**_ _)  
By now you should've somehow (_ _ **Neste momento você já deveria, de algum modo**_ _)  
Realized what you gotta do (_ _ **Ter percebido o que fazer**_ _)_

 _I don't believe that anybody (_ _ **Eu não acredito que alguém**_ _)  
Feels the way I do about you now (_ _ **Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora**_ _)..."_

Os meses passaram e a Yamanka percebeu que sua aproximação trouxe algumas dores de cabeça para si e Hinata. Ino foi destituída do cargo de representante de sala na primeira oportunidade, sendo que começou a ser rechaçada pelas colegas. Como as outras viram que isso não afetou a amizade das meninas, que com o tempo apenas aumentou, começaram a perseguir a morena.

Ino sempre tentou evitar que Hinata sofresse com as perseguições, mas havia momentos em que isso era impossível. Sentia-se extremamente culpada, foi ela que buscou a morena para almoçarem juntas, mesmo depois da Hyuuga dizer que não queria mais ser sua amiga. Sabia que Hinata estava fazendo isso por ter sido obrigada pelas outras e jamais se afastaria de alguém tão importante por egoísmo delas.

A Yamanaka sentia as lágrimas rolarem doloridas por seu resto. Estava sendo obrigada pelas outras meninas a observar sua melhor amiga ser empurrada em uma poça de lama. Sem qualquer cerimônia, em um dia extremamente gelado, aquelas pestinhas judiavam de sua Hinata.

Era impossível para a loirinha segurar os soluços do choro sentindo. Queria ajudar a outra, mas nada poderia fazer, nem correr para chamar alguma freira ela podia. Via que Hinata chorava copiosamente, enquanto as outras, com os pés, afundavam seu pequeno corpo na poça de lama.

Já a Hyuuga, não entendia o porquê das meninas a odiarem tanto. Ela havia feito tudo direitinho quando entrou no colégio, tentou se aproximar de todas e quando foi repelida, respeitou a decisão delas. Ino era a única amiga que tinha ali e, mesmo quando doeu, tomou a decisão de se afastar dela quando as meninas mandaram.

Hoje ela estava sendo castigada por ter almoçado com a loirinha. Não adiantava tentar explicar nada para as outras, elas apenas queriam humilhá-la.

Ao experimentar o gosto da lama suja em sua boca, Hinata sentiu o estômago revirar. Em meio ao choro, fungou profundamente. Olhou diretamente para o céu azul que Ino carregava no olhar e decidiu que não importava o que aquelas monstrinhas queriam, deixaria de lado a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido em sua vida nos últimos tempos por capricho infantil.

Sentia um amor sublime ao lado de Ino, tanto que sempre tentava retribuir da mesma forma. Era inexplicável o vínculo que elas tinham e faria de tudo para manter aquele laço unido.

Após encontrar forças dentro de seu ser, sendo que nem imaginava que as tinhas, juntou dois punhados de lama, um em cada mão, e jogou na cara das duas pestes que a pisoteavam.

As meninas foram pegas de surpresas, tanto elas quanto as outras três que seguravam Ino.

A Yamanaka, em um primeiro momento, olhou espantada para Hinata. Recobrando sua consciência e percebendo que estava livre, correu até a amiga. Aproveitou que as meninas permaneciam chocadas e enojadas com a situação para também pegar dois montinhos de lama.

Hinata e Ino, rindo, jogaram lama em seus algozes. Não importava se depois elas fossem ficar de castigo, queriam mesmo era que aquelas chatas parassem de importuná-las. As cinco pirracentas foram embora correndo e chorando.

As duas meninas gargalharam da situação e Ino ajudou Hinata a levantar.

– Sabe, apesar de acreditar muito em você, achei que esse dia nunca chegaria, Hina! – As pérolas da morena fitavam de forma confusa a loirinha para na sua frente. – O dia em você ia dar cabo dessas pentelhas. Um bando de chatas sem noção! Agora vem aqui, me dê um abraço.

– Não, Ino! – Tentando afastar-se do contato da outra, a Hyuuga continuou. – Eu estou imunda e você só se sujou um pouquinho.

A loira estralou a língua no céu da boca. Aproveitou que Hinata não tinha muita noção do que fazia ao tentar empurrá-la e a puxou pelos braços para que se abraçassem.

– Deixa disso! – Sorrindo, depositou um beijo demorado na bochecha cheia de lama, a qual começava a secar. – Eu gosto de você até sujinha, Hina.

Ao ouvir a afirmação da amiga, Hinata voltou a rir e apertou o abraço. Demorou um pouco para que a pequenina percebesse, mas Ino era todo o calor que procurava na gélida _Frankfurt_. Ainda que elas tivessem apenas seis anos, a Hyuuga sabia que o sentimento que tinham era inabalável e que apenas cresceria com o tempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _...Backbeat, the word was on the street (_ _ **Por trás de você, andam dizendo por aí**_ _)  
That the fire in your heart is out (_ _ **Que o fogo no seu coração apagou**_ _)  
I'm sure you've heard it all before (_ _ **Tenho certeza que você já ouviu tudo isso antes**_ _)  
But you never really had a doubt (_ _ **Mas você nunca teve dúvida**_ _)  
I don't believe that anybody (_ _ **Eu não acredito que alguém**_ _)  
Feels the way I do about you now (_ _ **Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora**_ _)..."_

Hinata sentiu o baque quando Ino começou a querer passar mais tempo ao lado dos garotos do que dela. Aos dezesseis anos ela entendia a necessidade da loira, mesmo que nela o desejo avassalador pelo sexo oposto não tivesse despontado, já que suas outras amigas comentavam sobre o mesmo anseio.

Ao crescerem e mudarem de classe, as duas acabaram sendo reinseridas no convívio das demais meninas. Mantinham seu vínculo único isolado das outras, porém, agora o grupo era maior. Hinata, além de Ino, interagia com Sakura, Tenten, Karin e Temari.

Sempre via as meninas comentando sobre os artistas da TV, cinema e música. Mas ela, propriamente dita, não tinha interesse em meninos. Hinata, hás uns três anos, havia percebido que as meninas chamavam muito mais sua atenção. Sentia-se excluída e por não ter os mesmos interesses, apenas ouvia os relatos de suas amigas.

As meninas tinham contato com garotos aos finais de semana, quando saiam do internato e ficavam em suas casas. O grupo delas conheceu o dos meninos após algumas festas organizadas por seus pais. Temari tinha dois irmãos, um gêmeo e outro mais velho; Hinata tinha um irmão um ano mais velho e uma irmã cinco anos mais nova; Karin morava com os tios e tinha um primo da mesma idade; e os meninos trouxeram outros amigos para integrar o convívio.

Entediada, Hinata observava Ino se arrumar para o encontro que teria com Gaara, irmão gêmeo de Temari, no fim de tarde. Sua amiga passou a semana falando o quanto esse dia seria importante e que não via à hora dele chegar.

A Yamanaka era a mais vaidosa das duas. Se tinha algo que Hinata sabia nessa vida é que Ino amava se arrumar, não importava a ocasião, ela simplesmente tinha que estar perfeita. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes a loira tinha penteado os cabelos loiríssimos, enquanto apreciava sua linda figura no espelho.

A morena acordou do torpor de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz meio doce e bem autoritária de Ino lhe chamar:

– Hina! Acorda, amiga! – O azul celeste que Hinata idolatrava estava focado em si, olhando-a de forma séria. – Vai ser hoje e eu estou preparada para isso.

A Hyuuga balançou a cabeça confusa. Buscava em suas memórias aonde aquela afirmação se encaixava. Vencida e com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios rosadinhos, permaneceu em silêncio.

Ino revirou os olhos ao ver que sua amiga não tinha prestado atenção em todo o seu monólogo de como Gaara era gostoso e que hoje seria o dia em que daria adeus a sua virgindade irritante.

– Poxa, Hina, vou te falar... – Bufando irritada, a loira caminhou até sua cama e sentou-se ao lado da morena. Hinata permaneceu deitada de bruços, focando suas pérolas no azul celeste da outra. – Às vezes, parece que nossa amizade já não é a mesma coisa, sabia?! Em alguns momentos, eu te sinto tão longe.

Hinata engoliu em seco as palavras de Ino. Também sentia que, de alguma forma, a situação delas havia mudado, mas não sabia ao certo se a loira tinha os mesmo pensamentos que ela. Sabia que todo carinho e amor ainda estavam ali, mas, ultimamente, uma certeza estava rondando-a e isso apenas tornou as coisas mais difíceis.

Se havia alguém tão importante em sua vida quanto seus familiares essa pessoa era Ino. Haviam vivido muitas coisas juntas para simplesmente deixar uma paixonite adolescente interferir no que elas tinham. Preferia, mil vezes, sufocar e matar o maldito amor romântico que nasceu em seu peito pela loira do que perder a amizade mais sincera que teve na vida.

– Acho que impressão sua, Ino. – Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem a Yamanaka, assim, mentiu descaradamente. A loira pode ver nas pérolas que venerava o quanto Hinata lhe escondia algo. – Desculpe não ter prestado atenção no que você disse, estou tão cansada que me perco algumas vezes. – Pegando na mão direita da outra, a morena a apertou carinhosamente. – Por favor, me conte de novo.

A Yamanaka não conseguia ficar muito tempo irritada com a outra. Hinata era toda a doçura e carinho de sua vida, enquanto ela era o fogo e ardência da vida da outra. As duas se completavam de uma forma ímpar e isso, para Ino, era mágico.

– Tá certo! – Sorrindo abertamente, a loira voltou a confessar. – Hoje eu vou transar com o Gaara. Isso não é empolgante, Hina?!

As pérolas fitaram o azul celeste da loira estupefatas. Hinata sabia que esse dia uma hora chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, porém, acreditou cegamente que estaria preparada para isso. Depois de se descobrir perdidamente apaixonada por Ino, começou todo um trabalho interno para aceitar que esse amor seria eternamente platônico.

Jamais impediria a loira de viver e ter suas experiências, nunca teve esse direito. Mas ouvir da boca do seu doce amor aquelas palavras foi algo doloroso demais. Permaneceu parada, conseguindo apenas intensificar o aperto de mãos que elas ainda davam.

Ino sentiu o coração falhar algumas batidas com a reação de sua melhor amiga. Hinata a conhecia como a palma da mão e era dona de todos os seus segredos. Esperava que ela ficasse tão empolgada quanto à loira, mas não foi isso que aconteceu e a apatia a feriu de morte.

– É disso que eu tô falando, Hina. – Há pelo menos dois anos a Yamanaka falava sobre esse dia, do quanto esperava por ele e o como seria importante. Quebrou o contato das mãos e se levantou irritada. – Você não se importa mais comigo, não é?!

Hinata queria desesperadamente chorar, de tristeza por ver seu amor se entregar a outra pessoa – ainda que Gaara fosse uma boa pessoa, ele jamais seria ela – e por se sentir tão culpada, acreditava que estava sendo egoísta, mesmo não querendo. Forçou-se a engolir o choro, seria complicado demais explicar, nesse momento, que sofria por Ino não amá-la romanticamente, sendo que, agora, elas estavam vivendo um momento da vida da Yamanaka.

– Perdão, Ino. – Levantando-se, a morena começou a caminhar na direção da outra. Hinata sentiu o coração partir ao ver a Yamanaka repelir sua aproximação. – Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Desculpe-me!

Sabia que Ino era dramática, mas, naquele instante, não considerou a reação dela exagerada. Viu nos olhos azul celeste o quanto, sem querer, havia a magoado. Sem dar tempo para que a loira voltasse a rechaçar seu contato, puxou-a pelos braços para um abraço apertado. A morena sentia as lágrimas da outra salpicarem seu ombro direito.

– Você é a rainha do drama, Yamanaka Ino. – Ao ouvir o som da risada baixa da loira ao pé de seu ouvido, Hinata sentiu os pelos de seus braços arrepiarem-se. Voltou a culpar-se por estar gostando do contato tão íntimo entre elas, o qual sentia tanta falta e tentava evitar o máximo que podia. Não era burra, sabia que se continuassem como era antes, jamais deixaria de amar sua Ino. – Eu só fui pega desprevenida, mas estou muito feliz por você! Eu te amo demais para não ficar contente.

A Yamanaka afundou o rosto no pescoço da morena. Adorava sentir o cheiro de lírios que Hinata emanava, superava qualquer outro odor que havia sentido na vida. Depois de automaticamente respirar profundamente a pele da outra, Ino sorriu. Fazia tanto tempo que a Hyuuga não era carinhosa com ela daquela forma. Tê-la tão perto era um balsamo para o seu pequeno coração.

– Eu sei e também te amo assim, Hina. – A morena sorriu descrente, se tinha uma certeza nessa vida é a de que Ino jamais a amaria da mesma forma. A Yamanaka intensificou o contato, abraçando-a apertadamente. O coração da pequena Hyuuga bateu descompassadamente. – Gosto de ter você bem coladinha em mim, como na época em que éramos crianças, dona sujinha.

Hinata gargalhou com a lembrança da amiga. Tantos sentimentos envolvidos, sendo que ela sabia que logo mais se afogaria neles. Ainda que sentisse falta de estar grudada em Ino, precisava manter-se sã para continuar, pelo menos, vivendo a amizade delas de uma forma saudável. A morena quebrou o contato das duas e olhou séria para a outra.

– Se você tem certeza disso eu te apoio cegamente, apenas, por favor, se cuide e faça com que ele te trate como a princesa que você é, Ino. – Os olhos azul celeste brilharam extasiados após ouvirem as palavras da amiga.

– Você é o meu maior amor, Hina.

A morena voltou a engolir em seco. Deus, como desejava ser todos os amores que Ino precisava nessa vida. Sorriu envergonhada e, antes de ir para sua casa, deu um beijo demorado na bochecha da outra.

As duas moravam há três quarteirões uma da outra. Hinata chorou por todo o trajeto da volta, enquanto tomava banho e até no momento em que dormiu. Não jantou e se recusou a abrir a porta para os irmãos entrarem. Precisava viver o luto de perder Ino um pouquinho para outra pessoa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _...And all the roads we have to walk are winding (_ _ **E todas as estradas que temos que percorrer são tortuosas**_ _)  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding (_ _ **E todas as luzes que nos levam até lá nos cegam**_ _)  
There are many things that I would like to say to you (_ _ **Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer**_ _)  
But I don't know how (_ _ **Mas não sei como**_ _)..."_

Ino odiava quando Hinata desaparecia daquela forma. Sem qualquer explicação ela simplesmente deixou de respondê-la. Há quanto tempo elas não conversam direito, talvez alguns meses. Claro que a loira entendia que a vida de uma jovem adulta, no auge dos seus vinte e três anos era corrida e complicada, mas isso não era justificativa se excluir a melhor amiga de sua vivência.

Não sabia em qual parte do inferno a Hyuuga tinha se enfiado, porém, tinha certeza que iria encontrá-la e lhe dar algumas palmadas por isso. Precisava contar para ela sobre o pedido de namoro que tinha aceitado na noite anterior. Não era sempre que a deusa loira cedia aos encantos de algum garanhão, e que belo espécime Kiba era.

Sua irritação era evidente, tanto que as amigas a deixaram sozinha arrumando suas coisas antes de ir embora da última aula do dia da universidade. Apesar de estudarem no mesmo campus, quando Hinata queria, ninguém a encontrava. Era como se ela tivesse submergido no mais profundo oceano.

Caminhava pisando duro pelos corredores do centro de arquitetura quando viu uma longa cabeleira índigo dançar por entre os arbustos do jardim central. Conhecia muito bem aqueles fios hidratados, tanto que imediatamente começou a seguir a pior melhor amiga de todos os tempos.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma parede ao ver Hinata virando-se para conferir se estava sendo seguida. Pé ante pé Ino aproximou-se o máximo que pode da beirada da parede, queria conferir o que a morena estava aprontando.

Seus olhos azul-celeste arregalaram-se ao verem a doce e pequenina Hyuuga atracada com uma jovem ruiva, alguns centímetros maior na altura e um pouco mais corpulenta que a outra. Conhecia a ruiva Tayuya, ela era a capitã das _Cheerleader_ e estudante de Moda. Não passava de uma entojada que só queria saber de festas, bebedeiras e drogas.

Não era segredo para ela que Hinata gostava de garotas, elas haviam tido essas conversas aos dezessete anos, porém, desde então, sua melhor amiga sempre lhe apontava as garotas que lhe interessavam e pedia a opinião da loira.

Ainda que muitas das meninas fossem lindas, Ino sabia que elas jamais chegariam aos seus pés. E pensava assim não como uma forma de se auto-afirmar ou por soberba, não, simplesmente sabia que, no mínimo, Hinata merecia alguém como ela. Só a Yamanaka tinha total conhecimento do efetivo valor de sua pequena sujinha.

Com as bochechas vermelhas, balançou a cabeça resignada. Teria que ter uma conversa séria com aquela Hyuuga desmiolada, antes que Tayuya a levasse para o mau caminho. Fuzilando as duas com o olhar, descaradamente pigarreou alto. Já que teria que ter essa conversa, que fosse agora, antes do mal maior acontecer.

– Hina, temos que conversar, agora! – O tom autoritário era evidente na voz da loira.

Colocando a mão esquerda na cintura, sorriu vitoriosa ao ver duas olharem-na desacreditadas, envergonhadas e, Tayuya, irritada. Hinata engoliu em seco ao ver Ino parada como uma esfinge olhando-a. Sentia a raiva emanar da figura linda da melhor amiga. Suspirou vencida, sabia que teria que ouvir um monólogo irritadiço sobre o quanto sua conduta era reprovável.

A ruiva conhecia aquele pequeno ser loiro e não gostava nenhum pouco dela. Ino gostava de monopolizar Hinata, tratando-a como seu bibelô particular, sendo que, depois de muita insistência, conseguiu fazer com a morena se afastasse um pouco da outra. Não queira ser uma pessoa egoísta, mas sua namorada precisa se desvencilhar dessa relação de dependência que nutria com a Yamanaka, o quanto antes, para poder viver o relacionamento delas numa boa.

Tayuya bufou irritada. Pelo olhar de apreensão de Hinata percebeu que não conseguiria demovê-la da ideia de conversa com Ino naquele momento. Antes de sair, abraçou sua pequena e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido:

– Não seja capacho de ninguém. E até de noite, delícia.

Completamente irritada, Ino inflou as bochechas ao ver o quanto Hinata corou depois da saída da ruiva. Caminhou a passos duros até a outra. A morena encostou-se na parede da faculdade, aguardava pelo ataque de fúria da melhor amiga.

– Eu não acredito que você está se pegando com essa coisa vermelha, Hina?! – O azul-celeste da loira fitavam as pérolas da morena de forma explosiva. – E, ainda por cima, escondida?! Que falta de vergonha na cara!

– Por favor, Ino! Sem dramas. – Dando de ombros, a morena olhou determinada para Ino. Ainda que estivesse evitando aquela conversa, não tinha mais como adiar, precisava contar que não estava simplesmente pegando Tayuya, mas namorando seriamente com ela. – Ela não é simplesmente uma peguete e não estávamos fazendo nada as escondidas...

A morena foi interrompida pela outra. Hinata era o ser mais paciente do mundo com Ino, principalmente quando ela dava os seus chiliques, mas nem por isso, tinha sangue de barata. Com o tempo aprendeu que não poderia ser tão passiva na relação que elas tinham, se assim fosse, a Yamanaka passava por cima dela como um rolo compressor e nem percebia os danos que tinha lhe causado.

– Ah, não?! Pois então, por que vocês estavam atrás da Universidade? – Os olhos da loira cerraram e miravam a outra acusadoramente.

– Se você olhar para o lado. – Apontando em volta delas, Hinata continuou. – Vai ver que todo mundo tem acesso ao jardim central, ou seja, não estávamos nos escondendo.

– Tá, tá, tão faz... – Balançando a mão esquerda, a Yamanaka voltou a cortar a outra. – O que essa fanfarrona te disse para você ficar toda coradinha?!

– Acho que não te interessa. – Ino não conseguiu acreditar no que via e ouvia. Era impossível para ela achar natural ver as pérolas de sua melhor amiga revirarem irritadas daquela forma. O mal já estava instalado em sua doce Hinata. – E tenha mais respeito, Tayuya é minha namorada.

A Yamanaka já pensava em dizer inúmeras reprimendas pela atitude da amiga, porém, ao ouvir a última afirmação, tudo que imaginou caiu por terra. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Sua pequena sujinha não poderia estar namorando aquela monstruosidade vermelha.

Nunca impediria Hinata de ser feliz, nem cogitava tal hipótese, mas com tantas meninas legais no mundo, porque, infernos, a morena tinha que namorar justamente aquela coisa intragável?! Não era de hoje que as duas não se suportavam, tanto que ela tinha noção de que o afastamento da Hyuuga tinha dedo da _cheerleader_ , o que fez com que Ino apenas a odiasse mais.

Foi automático para a morena reprimir a outra dessa forma, ainda que acreditasse que precisava preparar o terreno para contar a verdade, não conseguiu evitar. Não havia motivos para se desculpar, Ino tinha tido alguns namorados que ela também não suportava – ainda sentia calafrios de lembrar da época em que sua melhor amiga namorou o insosso e sem sentimentos Sai –, porém, foi automático olhá-la pedindo perdão.

Ainda digerindo a informação, a loira piscou algumas vezes aturdida. Se essa era a realidade que precisava encarar para permanecer ao lado de uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, iria para luta sem medo de perder. O desconforto com a notícia dada ainda a incomodava, mas esse era um sentimento latente e recorrente, o qual a acompanhava desde o dia que Hinata lhe contou que deu o primeiro beijo em uma loirinha sem sal do internato, aos dezesseis anos.

Haviam passado por tantas coisas juntas, vivido um caminho cheio de percalços. Se aquela ruiva tosca achava que iria conseguir separá-las, estava bem enganada. Ino orgulhava-se de ser a luz que guiava Hinata, sendo que sua melhor amiga atuava da mesma forma na vida dela. Respirou profundamente, precisava começar a se conformar.

Puxou a morena para um abraço. O cheiro de lírio dela era inebriante.

– Só tenho uma coisa a te dizer. – Apertando o abraço, a loira continuou. – Se essa cabeça de fósforo fizer você sofrer, vai ter que se acertar comigo, Hina.

Ainda que com a cabeça escondida no pescoço da outra, foi inevitável o sorriso de contentamento que a Hyuuga deu. No momento em que Ino sentiu a respiração da pequena Hyuuga em seu corpo, sentiu como se seu estômago estive repleto de borboletas dançantes. Se pudesse, permaneceria unida a outra naquele contato tão íntimo. Um desejo avassalador de beijar a boca rosadinha tomou conta de si e a loira foi obrigada a se controlar.

– Você é o meu maior amor, Ino.

A loira sentiu o impacto daquelas palavras e, pela primeira vez na vida, desejou, da forma mais interesseira e individualista do mundo, ser o único amor de sua pequena Hyuuga. A vontade de chorar, por perceber tardiamente que, também, amava Hinata de uma forma romântica, invadiu o seu ser e implorou para sair. Naquele instante, Ino poderia morrer sufocada sem poder falar o que tanto queria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _...Because maybe (_ _ **Porque talvez**_ _)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me (_ _ **Você vai ser aquela que me salva**_ _)  
And after all (_ _ **E no final de tudo**_ _)  
You're my wonderwal (_ _ **Você é minha protetora**_ _)..."_

O tempo trouxe e curou muitas mágoas entre as duas. Já eram amigas há mais de vinte anos, agora, ambas balzaquianas, tinha uma compreensão absoluta uma da outra. Havia palavras que não precisavam ser ditas e outras que foram repetidas incessantemente. Coisas inumeráveis aconteceram e, no fim, elas permaneciam unidas.

Ino sorriu conformada com tudo que tinha vivido, desde o momento em que descobriu amar unicamente sua melhor amiga, passou a viver relacionamentos superficiais e sem sentido algum. Buscava em outras pessoas algo que sempre teve ao seu lado, mas que acreditava piamente que nunca iria ter.

Estranhou ao ouvir a campainha do apartamento tocar. Era fim de ano e todos os amigos tinham ido viajar, até mesmo Hinata havia lhe abandonado. A morena, depois de anos de insistência, finalmente tinha aceitado o pedido de casamento de Shion. Sabia que elas iriam aproveitar a virada do ano em um cruzeiro pela _Grécia_ e _Itália_ para comemorar o noivado.

Contrariada, colocou a taça de vinho tinto sobre o mezanino, levantou-se e, um pouco irritadiça, abriu a porta. Os olhos azul-celeste dilataram-se espantados ao verem a figura da Hyuuga parada ali. Ino conseguia ver a coriza escorrendo do nariz pequeno e arrebitado, os olhos estavam inchados e os cabelos desgrenhados.

Sem qualquer cerimônia ou permissão, a morena se jogou nos braços da outra. Hinata permanecia chorando copiosamente. A Yamanaka, ainda que preocupada, sentiu-se completa ao ter em seus braços sua pequena Hyuuga para cuidar. Arrastou-a para dentro e fechou a porta em seguida, sendo que a outra permaneceu colada em pescoço o tempo todo.

Levou-a até a sala, depositou o pequeno ser no tapete de pelos sintéticos brancos – ao lado de onde estava sentada minutos atrás –, jogou a bolsa que ela carregava sobre o sofá e caminhou até a cozinha para pegar outra taça de vinho. A loira sentou-se ao lado da amiga e entregou para a morena uma taça cheia, enquanto segurava a outra em sua mão esquerda.

Sorrindo de forma acolhedora, brindou e tomou um belo gole. Pelo canto dos olhos, observou Hinata beber bem mais que ela de uma vez só.

– Eu não consegui, Ino. – Olhando diretamente para a taça, a morena tinha parado de soluçar. Tentava controlar o choro a todo custo. – Shion não merecia ficar com alguém incompleta. Tentei, por anos esquecer o que sinto, mas eu não consigo...

Antes que outras palavras fossem proferidas, a Yamanaka tirou a taça da mão da morena e colocou-a junto da sua, sobre o mezanino. Sem dar tempo para que Hinata continuasse, voltou a abraçá-la.

A loira tinha sentido tanta saudade do cheiro de lírio da sua pequena Hyuuga. Sorveu inebriada o odor que lhe trazia calma, carinho e cuidado. Hinata voltou a chorar copiosamente, apertando o abraço. Como precisava ter aquela loira irritante ao seu lado, ainda que não pudesse viver o amor que tanto havia sonhado nessa vida, sabia que ter um pouco de Ino era tudo o que precisava.

A Yamanaka quebrou o contato entre elas. Segurou o rosto da morena. Hinata sempre foi linda, porém, Ino não conseguir negar que cabelos na altura dos ombros combinavam muito mais com ela. O tom índigo, que tanto amava, permanecia intacto.

As pérolas afundavam-se no céu azul que apenas Ino tinha no olhar. Voar naquele infinito era magnífico e daria tudo para poder levar à loira junto de si.

Sentiu as mãos descerem para o seu pescoço e massagearem a região. E, pela primeira vez, viu o desejo estampado nos olhos da Yamanaka. Seu coração trotou enlouquecido no peito. Se antes sua respiração estava descompassada pelo choro, neste momento, a Hyuuga mal conseguia respirar por entender a dimensão do que estava acontecendo.

Depois de anos, sem ter que tocar no assunto, seus sentimentos foram reconhecidos e acolhidos por sua amada deusa. Seus olhos voltavam a verter lágrimas, porém, desta vez, de felicidade e contentamento. Hinata havia esperado tanto por isso, tanto que acreditava ser impossível.

Ino secou delicadamente as lágrimas da morena com os dedos, sorriu apaixonada para ela. Não conseguia explicar o quanto aquele era o real momento que tanto esperava na vida. Pela primeira vez na vida tinha certeza que seria amada em toda a sua completude.

O contato dos lábios começou suave, cada uma reconhecendo o terreno da outra. Ino tomou a iniciativa do beijo, precisava deixar efetivamente claro o quanto deseja e queria Hinata em sua vida.

Aos poucos, as duas libertaram seus sentimentos e deixaram que eles as controlassem. Não havia mais receio ou medo de rejeição, apenas amor e desejo para serem saciados.

Ainda que Ino tivesse uma vida sexual ativa, Hinata sabia que ela seria a primeira mulher com que a loira se deitaria, assim, faria daquela experiência algo incrível e único, como seria em todas as outras vezes que em que elas voltassem a se amar.

A loira sorriu impressionada e satisfeita com a avidez da morena. Ainda que Hinata fosse a mais puritana e recatada das duas, naquele momento, ela havia esquecido completamente disto.

Após tirarem as roupas, Hinata pode apreciar Ino em toda sua magnitude e beleza. Amou poder observá-la com cobiça e vontade. Poder tocar, com segundas intenções, toda a pele alva marcada por pequenas manchinhas de catapora. Fez questão de beijá-la carinhosamente, principalmente nos ombros e colo, locais onde as marcas permaneciam intactas e os quais eram escondidos pela loira por vergonha da existência delas.

Hinata experimentou o corpo tremer de tesão ao sentir os lábios quentes da loira abocanharem seu seio esquerdo e a mão direita brincar com o bico do seu outro seio. Sua mão escorregou até o vale dos sonhos escondidos no meio das pernas da Yamanaka.

Ino vibrou com o contato dos dedos em seu clitóris e pequenos lábios. Descobriu que Hinata efetivamente era bem danadinha na cama. Acompanhou os movimentos dela, tentando os reproduzir da melhor forma. Queria que ela tivesse a mesma experiência maravilhosa que estava tendo.

O ápice do encontro de almas deu-se quando cada uma, em seu momento, gozou inebriada pelas sensações que a outra ofertava. No fim, se tinha algo que a Yamanaka poderia afirmar era que Hinata realmente era o amor de sua vida, a amante mais dedicada que tinha tido – Deus, o que essa pequena faz com os lábios ninguém consegue reproduzir –, a amiga mais fiel e sua alma gêmea.

Suadas e deitadas sobre o tapete, as duas sorriam agradecidas por terem se encontrado, há tanto tempo atrás. Ainda que tivessem demorado, tudo valeu à pena para chegarem ali.

– Eu sempre fui soberba demais achando que eu era sua protetora, Hina. – As pérolas da morena fitavam a loira atentamente. – Sendo que você, na verdade, veio até mim só para me salvar.

Sorrindo, a Hyuuga beijou rapidamente os lábios de sua amante e amiga. E, finalmente completa, sentenciou alegremente:

– Eu sei, meu maior amor!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A –** Olaaaaar! Eu demorei, passou o dia da postagem, mas eu não desisti.

Me amem nos comentários, por favor!

Eu sou uma pessoa prolixa; que ama essa música enlouquecidamente; que fez essa história de presente para a Alê-chan (ou Arê-chan) – como forma de demonstrar meus sentimentos por ela (RECEBAAAAAAAAA!) –; ou seja, me deu um trabalho da porra!

Então, faz isso por mim, por todos os sentimentos envolvidos aqui, comenta.

É InoHina ou HinaIno, você que escolhe!

Tem coisa mais gostosa que essas duas? Acho que não. Kkkkkkkkkk

Eu gosto de sentimento gente, já que sou uma romântica sofredora inveterada.

Dessa forma, perdoa eu por não ter um Hentai gráfico, mas é que os caminhos dessa história não combinavam com algo explícito. Mas se você acha que combinava, perdão se te desapontei.

Esse toque de Tayuya veio como agradecimento as maravilhosas fanarts que foram compartilhadas no melhor grupo do mundo. Obrigada, meninas lindas!

Quero agradecer a Rê ( Koya) por ter feito essa capa maravilhosa. Ela tem um coração de ouro que É SÓ MEU! Ok?! Ok! Te amo, Rêzinha!

Faltaram duas estrofes da música? Sim, mas elas repetiam coisas que já tinham acontecido e eu preciso terminar essa lindeza para me dedicar ao terceiro capítulo de Gene X (tô quase acabando ele – segredo, não espalha kkkkk).

Como se trata de um presente, esse caroço não foi betado, perdoa os erros.

Essa fanfic foi escrita em resposta ao desafio um mês AllHina, do melhor grupo de todos CurtidoresdaSasuHina/BR.

Casal do dia – InoHina.

Música utilizada – Wonderwall (Oasis) – a música do dia era outra (Green Lights – Loder).

Balzaquiana – mulheres próximo a casa dos trinta. (Minha fase gente, respeita minha história! kkkkkkk).

Beijos,

Asakura Yumi!


End file.
